<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feeling Better Already by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636519">Feeling Better Already</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bedroom Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Older Woman/Younger Man, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lloyd never gets sick, but today is an exception.  He assumes that the day is going to be rather boring.  That is, until a certain redhead hears that he's bedridden and pays a visit.  </p>
<p>The first problem is that Pixal is a sweet but insistent nurse, and barges into Lloyd's room at a very inopportune time.  The second problem is that Skylor ignores this and stays hidden under the covers and acts like there's nothing to worry about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lloyd Garmadon/Skylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feeling Better Already</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Lloyd didn’t normally get sick, and the whole team knew it.  In all his years on the team, Lloyd had only been forced to stay in bed one or two times.  Jay joked that it was a Green Ninja thing, since destiny wouldn’t want Ninjago’s protector to worry about a stuffy nose while fighting crime.  Zane and Pixal assured Lloyd that he was in perfect health, and the sudden cold was merely a result of being in the cold air while onboard the <em>Bounty.</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, Lloyd felt that being bedridden and forced to stay in his room for at least an entire day was ridiculous.  His only noticeable symptoms were a headache and drowsiness, which Lloyd eventually narrowed down to having something to do with the few hours of sleep he had been getting.  Despite his pleas for reconsideration, Zane insisted that Lloyd stay in bed, and Lloyd eventually caved, wanting to in the very least put his brother at ease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lloyd wasn’t expecting a very enjoyable day.  Hour after hour of rest, some TV, and maybe some comic books if even that got boring.  Maybe he could get Pixal to come in and play cards with him, since she couldn’t catch his sickness and he had heard from Cole that she was <em>very </em>good at Spinjago Double Flip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lloyd was very pleasantly surprised to find that his expectations were wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Very wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ngh,” Lloyd groaned out as he leaned back further into his bed and tilted his head back, shutting his eyes tight.  He was trying his hardest to take this slow and enjoy it, but the wet, gooey mouth that his cock was currently shoved down was making him feel good in so many ways at once.  Skylor beamed up at him while she worked, her eyes always watching his reaction as she bobbed up and down.  Lloyd was sliding in and out from between her lips almost effortlessly now, with his cock so wet and slippery that Skylor never lost her tempo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She would never cease to amaze him.  Skylor had only just walked into his room a few minutes ago, swaying her hips and locking the door behind her with promise of some ‘special treatment’.  There, on his floor, Skylor had made Lloyd watch as she stripped down to her bra and underwear, before joining him in his bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Poor Lloyd,” Skylor teased him in a sing-song voice between each time she slid back down on him.  “Don’t worry, baby, I’ll make you feel better...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lloyd groaned again, jolting his hips up against Skylor’s shoulders.  His hands found Skylor’s face, and he tenderly rubbed her left cheek before both hands wrapped around the back of her head to keep her steady.  Skylor really <em>was </em>making him feel better, and he wasn’t about to let her stop anytime soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was that <em>sound </em>that Skylor made while she sucked him off that drove Lloyd crazy.  That muffled, strained sound that came from the back of her throat.  It was a mixture of struggle and pleasure, and each time she moaned with his cock down her throat, Lloyd could <em>feel </em>the vibrations thumping around him.  He was almost certain that a bit of Skylor’s volume was exaggerated, if only to keep Lloyd even more excited, but she was taking more than half of his length down her throat like a champ.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I never asked-“ Lloyd panted out, gripping onto Skylor’s head tighter, careful not to pull her hair.  “When did you get here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skylor released Lloyd’s still fully erect cock from her lips with a <em>pop</em> and held her weight up on her elbows as she explained.  “I got a call from Zane, saying that you weren’t feeling good, and the Monastery was all out of soup.  When he told me you were stuck in bed all day, well...” Skylor gave a small, sexy giggle and slowly ran her tongue down Lloyd’s shaft.  He shivered in response.  “...well, at that point, I knew I just had to stick around for a while.  The soup’s sitting on the table outside, if you want it later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lloyd nodded, and released his hands from Skylor’s head to rest on either side of the bed.  “N-no one is coming here...right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think so,” Skylor shrugged and then shot back down, taking Lloyd’s cock back down her throat faster than Lloyd could resist her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ngh, Skylor, what if someone <em>does </em>come iii<em>iiinnnn,</em>” Lloyd’s words faded into a long, helpless moan, and Skylor kept going.  Lloyd’s fingers dug into his sheets, clutching them for dear life as Skylor’s quick sucking threatened to quickly send him over the edge.  But he couldn’t cum now – not when there was still so many more hours of the day and Skylor was offering herself for who-knew-how-long.  “Jeez, Skylor...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skylor released his cock again, just hovering her lips over the tip, and gave Lloyd an innocent smile.  “Is there something wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...” Lloyd cleared his throat, not sure if he wanted to admit this or not.  “I don’t wanna...y’know...too quickly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skylor laughed and kissed the tip, feeling Lloyd’s knees bump up under her.  “I don’t see you as the once-and-done kinda guy,” she confessed, wrapping a hand around Lloyd’s base.  Slowly, she began to pump him, letting her fingers rub the head each time she stroked up.  “I think you’ve got plenty to spare.  What’s it been since we were workout partners, huh?  A month?  Maybe two?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lloyd blushed at the memory.  A month and two weeks – he had been counting – since they had both agreed to lose themselves in each other for a little bit just as long as it never developed into a full blown relationship.  It had been rather short, and had ended with them helping each get off rather than with Lloyd thrusting into Skylor against a wall, and they were both content that way.  It was just a special case – a ‘friends with benefits’ sort of situation – but it clearly left much to Lloyd and Skylor’s minds afterwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Lloyd nodded, watching earnestly as Skylor’s stroking slowly grew faster and harder.  “I...I would be lying if I said I haven’t thought about it a lot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Skylor grinned, continuing to pump him up and down.  “Me too.  We never did get to share that shower, did we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Lloyd shook his head.  “Maybe...maybe next time?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skylor paused, and her hand stopped too, to Lloyd’s despair.  She looked at Lloyd thoughtfully, her eyebrows furling just a bit in consideration before she opened her mouth to speak.  “So you <em>are </em>interested in making this a regular thing?”  She blushed as Lloyd’s eyes widened in surprise.  “Okay, maybe not <em>regular</em>, but at least...more than once?  Once a month?  Every other month?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lloyd was sure he probably looked really stupid staring at Skylor like she was insane, but honestly it all sounded great to him, but it was all something he knew he shouldn’t rush into.  “I, uh...wow, that sounds amazing and all, but...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you still don’t want to take this too far,” Skylor finished for him with a knowing look.  “I get it.  Things may have calmed down a lot more lately, but the noodle house is still as busy as ever, and I’m sure you’ve got plenty of your own missions to focus on...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lloyd could only nod silently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skylor gave Lloyd a sheepish smile.  “We’re both worried that if we do this too often, it’ll be way too easy to give in to how we feel and make this an official relationship.”  She paused again before adding, “I’m willing to look at it this way: if you’re up for something naughty, I won’t refuse it.  Same for me; if I come into your room like I have now and start sucking you off...” Skylor pressed a kiss to Lloyd’s tip again for emphasis, “then you won’t mind, will you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How could I?” Lloyd chuckled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” Skylor nodded.  “Maybe one day, we can try something.  I don’t know.  Relationships don’t always work out.  Maybe we’re both a little too stubborn and independent to make things work romantically.”  She watched Lloyd’s face again before leaning up to kiss him.  It was short and sweet, and as she pulled back, Skylor gave him an endearing smile.  “Even if I can’t have you one day, I’m sure whatever gal does end up putting a ring on your finger will be very lucky.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lloyd smirked.  “Thanks, Sky.  You too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At the same time,” Skylor raised her voice a little, drawing back Lloyd’s attention, “I will always be your friend.  And I’ll always be willing to do anything to cheer you up,” she winked at him and then licked along his shaft again, stopping only briefly at the base before licking back up to the tip.  “Even if it’s just a little blowjob.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>BANG, BANG, BANG</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>A quick knocking came on the other side of the door, and both Lloyd and Skylor jumped in response.  Skylor fell in a mess with her cheek slamming into Lloyd’s chest, and their legs struggled to come free from each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh-uh don’t come in!” Lloyd exclaimed.  “I’m, uh...I’ve been throwing up!” He gave Skylor a quick glance that insinuated that it was time for her to hide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Oh, really?”</em> Pixal’s voice called from the other side.  <em>“That sounds like your condition has worsened immensely.  Please, Lloyd, give me permission to enter so I can help.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Skylor was stumbling to her feet now, searching for her shirt and pants, to no avail.  She looked back at Lloyd frantically, who wasn’t any help.  Neither of them had paid any attention to where Skylor had tossed her clothes while stripping earlier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Lloyd?” </em>Pixal called again.  <em>“Are you alright?  I’m hearing footsteps.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Uh, no, Pix!” Lloyd called back, searching for words.  “I, uh...now’s just not a good time to come in.  It’s getting pretty bad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t worry, Lloyd.  I am unable to be effected by your illness.  Please, can I come in?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Uh, no no no,” Lloyd was almost yelling now, and Skylor began checking under Lloyd’s bed for her clothes.  “Just, uh...it smells sort of bad in here right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“No matter.  I can simply deactivate my scent receivers and it won’t be a problem.  Forgive my intrusion, Lloyd, but I must take a look.”</em>  The sound of the doorknob turning followed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lloyd panicked, grabbing Skylor by the waist and pulling her down with him rather roughly, and he had just enough time to throw as many comforters and blankets over him and Skylor before the door opened.  Skylor frantically slid down Lloyd’s body and rested her head on his stomach, which made the extra body underneath less obvious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pixal entered the room, so blissfully unaware of what had just been happening before her entry, and she walked over to Lloyd with a concerned look.  “Oh, there, there, Lloyd.  Don’t worry – I have some medication for vomiting and some pills that may resolve your headaches.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lloyd tensed, practically freezing up for fear that any sudden movement would draw Pixal’s attention to the small shape poking out from under his covers.  “Uh...th-thanks, Pix.  But I don’t need those right now-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please don’t reject medication,” Pixal sighed, holding out the pills.  Lloyd looked down at them for a moment, almost fearfully, but nodded and took them anyway.  Pixal handed him a glass of water then, and Lloyd began considering his options.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d advise sitting up while you drink,” Pixal warned him.  “Otherwise, you might spill and-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was too late.  After a failed attempt at taking the pills while lying down, Lloyd found a small stream of water rolling down his face and onto his neck, and he laughed nervously.  “My bad, Pixal.  I guess you were right.  Uh...”  Lloyd looked down at his situation before slowly and carefully pulling himself into a half seated position, while he felt Skylor move further down to compensate.  There, her face was pressed right into his erection, which caused both of them to slightly jolt in surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, are you alright?” Pixal asked, reaching out to reach Lloyd’s leg.  Lloyd quickly pushed her hand away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no, I’m fine,” Lloyd assured her quickly.  “Just, uh...just my stiff muscles being moved after lying still for so long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Understandable,” Pixal agreed.  She watched as Lloyd took both of the pills, and took the water from him when he was done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Pixal,” Lloyd gave her a small smile.  “Now, please, I’d like to be alone because- aaa<em>aaaaooooooohhhhh</em>,” Lloyd broke into a shaky moan, feeling Skylor’s mouth envelop his cock underneath the sheets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you certain that you are alright, Lloyd?” Pixal asked, looking more worried than before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes!” Lloyd exclaimed, while bringing his knee up to nudge Skylor.  It felt good, of course, but it was the <em>last </em>thing he wanted Pixal to catch him doing.  To his surprise, Skylor ignored him and kept sucking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very well,” Pixal sighed.  She clearly didn’t believe him, but was honoring his wishes.  “Perhaps I can get you something, then?  Maybe something to eat?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, that would be great!” Lloyd nodded, speaking a bit too quickly, and Pixal readily walked to the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will get you some soup, then,” she informed him.  “Skylor brought it from her restaurant.”  Pixal suddenly frowned.  “Now that I think about it, I haven’t seen her in a while.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lloyd could practically feel Skylor’s lips curling into a devious smile as she released Lloyd’s member for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Lloyd shrugged.  “Maybe she’s playing games with the other guys.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe,” Pixal nodded.  “Either way, I’ll have that soup ready in just a moment.”  With that, she hurried out and shut the door behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lloyd wasted no time in lifting the covers and looking down at the redheaded who had so recklessly decided to risk getting caught just to keep sucking him off.  She smiled at him, and said, “Don’t tell me the thrill didn’t turn you on even further.”  She placed her hands on either of Lloyd’s thighs and kissed the side of his shaft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If she had caught us, I would never be able to look her in the eye again,” Lloyd sighed.  “But...yeah, it was a bit of an odd turn-on.  She’s going to come in here again any second now, so you should go hide in the closet or something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, I’m liking this,” Skylor smirked.  “I’m gonna make you cum, alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lloyd’s eyes widened.  “No, no, no-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m back, Lloyd!” Pixal announced as she pushed the door open again and walked to the side of the bed.  Lloyd shoved Skylor down as far as he could, but the girl had already started stroking him with her hand.  Pixal rested the bowl of soup on Lloyd’s bedstand and smiled.  “I was told that warm soup is a great choice for those that are sick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, Pix, it is,” Lloyd nodded, trying to mask his slight panting with whatever nonsense he could spew out.  “Do you- do you still play cards?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pixal’s face lit up.  “Yes, of course.  I have a stack of cards in my room, if you’re interested in playing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not now, not now,” Lloyd shook his head rapidly, and he could feel himself getting closer and closer to releasing as Skylor pumped him faster.  By now, one of her hands was stroking his base while her mouth engulfed the rest.  Skylor had never done it this way, but it was doing its job.  “M-maybe we can play in an hour or so?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Certainly,” Pixal nodded.  “I will look forward to it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, Pix,” Lloyd nodded back, and then stared at her confusedly as she stood there silently.  “You, uh...you can go now – <em>oooohhhhhhaahhh</em>,” Lloyd faded back into another moan, as he felt himself getting closer.  He was throbbing inside Skylor’s mouth, and her figured he only had a few more seconds until-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>MMMnNnnngghhh, ohhh,” </em>Lloyd couldn’t help but moan out loudly, as he released a hot load of cum straight down Skylor’s throat.  He felt her hum softly in response, and she purposely pulled him out just for the second load to hit her in the face.  Lloyd could almost hear her softly licking it all up off her face as he straightened himself.  He looked over at Pixal with a reddened face, and she gave him an intrigued look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you having stomach pain?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lloyd gulped.  “Uh...yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would explain it.  Don’t worry, Lloyd, I have it here.”  Pixal quickly gave Lloyd another capsule and smiled.  “I’m sorry that you are in discomfort, Lloyd.  I will be back in an hour with my cards.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” Lloyd sighed, watching as Pixal left the room.  As soon as the door latched shut, Skylor threw the covers off of her and landed in Lloyd’s arms.  Lloyd almost wanted to be mad, but he was almost too <em>exhausted </em>to try much of anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How was that?” Skylor asked smugly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lloyd rolled his eyes, but hugged Skylor tighter.  “I’m feeling better already.  Still gonna feel awkward around Pixal for at least a few days, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skylor giggled.  “What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.  I guess I’d better find my clothes and get out of here, though.  It’d be a lot harder to stay hidden if one of the <em>guys </em>comes in here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lloyd nodded, but then gave it another thought.  “Pixal’s not coming back for another hour.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skylor grinned.  “How true.  My only condition is that, after that good, long blowjob I gave you, I think you should give <em>me </em>a bit more attention for a while, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deal,” Lloyd grinned back, helping Skylor unclasp her bra.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>